A Different Life
by Louis Van Hades
Summary: ObiWan survives the trip to Bandomeer and he's accepted as QuiGon's padawan. Things happen and ObiWan finds himself being reassigned to a new master. With the guidance of his new master, follow how his new training has changed ObiWan and the future.
1. Dismissed

-1Obi-Wan thought now that they were back from Bandomeer, and Qui-Gon had chosen him as his Padawan, things would get better. It did somewhat, but not as he had imagined. Jinn cut his hair in the Padawan style, buzzed with a nerf tail. When it came to his braid, it was sloppy and rushed. The absence of his Master's own hair in the braid spoke volumes to Obi-Wan. The bond between Master and Padawan was a frail fiber forgotten until a strong feeling rushes through the narrow channel. It was even more of a blow when, in front of the Council, his Master decided to leave him at the Temple. Not feeling him emotionally ready to go on the mission.

Obi-Wan waited at the Temple for his Master's return. _Thank the Force for beings like Master Yoda_. He spent most of his time with the venerable Master discussing visions of the future and past. There was no berating from his Master to _think in the moment and be mindful of the present_. Obi-Wan just didn't work like that. He was stronger in the Unifying Force; he was a tactician and a planner. He liked being a few steps ahead and prepared for any occurrence. There was nothing in his being that spoke of _winging it_ like his Master.

If he thought when his Master returned from his mission everything would improve, he was terribly wrong. Not only had his Master forgotten him while away, but returned with a blinded Knight Tahl that he vowed to care for. At first Obi-Wan was a little angry with being ignored and forgotten. Now he had to share what limited attention Qui-Gon had with another person, especially since they got a twinkle in his Master's eyes that had thus far been withheld from him. The anger was soon replaced with rejection, depression, and many talks with Masters Yoda and Windu about his feelings.

His Master had wasted little time assigning him to classes and training courses to keep Obi-Wan busy leaving him free to take care of Tahl. It was okay later though, with his Master taking care of Tahl, it allowed him to be with his friends Bant, Garen, Reeft and Vos while they were planet side. The draw back to being with friends who had Masters was you envied them and were jealous of the happy partnerships. He was resentful towards Bant for a couple of days when he found Tahl was her Master, but this soon gave way to guilt and an apology when he thought about what would have happened to Bant if her Master had died.

Months passed since his Master's return. The Temple began being stolen from. Masters Windu and Yoda made it a point to assign him and his Master to investigate the thefts. A last ditch effort to strengthen the weak and floundering partnership before they had to step in and take action.

After discovering it was Qui-Gon's former Padawan Xanatos behind everything, Obi-Wan saw a side of his Master he hadn't seen before. He was angry, more angry than it was healthy for a Jedi to be without giving into the Dark Side. After giving their report of the happenings: one, discovering Xanatos, two, the location of the items, and three, the death of Bruck Chun, his Master wanted to chase his former apprentice, with or without consent of the Council. Obi-Wan stood in the Council Chamber, head bowed in submission to his Master's wishes and prepared to do what was told. Even if he did not agree, or feel it was right. In the end, he was to stay in the Temple at his Master's insistence.

Obi-Wan didn't argue because in truth he didn't want to be anywhere near the Knight. He didn't want to go with Qui-Gon to chase an elusive Dark Jedi. He needed his Master to stay and help him move on from the death of Bruck. They might have been rivals, but he still felt guilty and sad about the death. If he had to do it again, he would have still saved Bant, and that was a question he wanted to ask his Master. Was it okay to think that way? Was it wrong of him? Did it make him any less a Jedi to choose a friend over an enemy?

At the end of the day he was left to watch his Master sweep from the Council Chamber to acquire his appointed ship in pursuit of Xanatos. Obi-Wan stood with down cast eyes in front of twelve of the most honorable and respectful Jedi of the Order, rejected. They had granted his stay when faced with the glare of his Master, if Qui-Gon was still his Master. He could feel their eyes on him, but didn't want to raise his head to see the sympathy and pity. Briskly wiping the tears from his boyish face, Obi-Wan raised his head to meet the sad eyes of Master Yoda. Golden eyes watched as he tried to put on a brave face and be more Jedi-ish than emotional child. In that moment, he suddenly thought about asking to be sent to Bandomeer to be a farmer. If this wasn't the will of the Force then he didn't know what was.

"My Master...Master Jinn, has left me. Again." Eyes full of despair looked around the room searching for an answer, "What is to become of me now?" His eyes landed on Master Yoda's sorrow filled ones.

"In initiate dorms, rest you will," Yoda spoke for the Council, "Discuss your fate we will young Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed at the dismissal, "May the Force be with you too Masters," and walked out of the room to the lifts. Hearing the shutting of the ancient doors behind him, he felt it was not only closing on the chamber, but a part of his life. Now, everything would change.


	2. Intervening

Twelve Masters silently sat in the Council Chamber. No one wishing to break the silence that had fallen after young Kenobi left in such sadness that most had to reinforce their shields. They didn't know what to think about the events of team Jinn/Kenobi. What could have happened to Qui-Gon for him to ignore and push aside his Padawan for vengeance and personal reasons. His Padawan was hurting and the first thing that comes to mind is to chase a ghost of the past.

Old eyes looked out the chamber windows to the passing ships and speeders and shook his head as he felt his Grand-Padawan fly out the hanger, away from responsibility. He gave a weary sigh that echoed in the quiet circular room, "Mistake it was to push Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan together. Responsibility take for this I do. Will of the Force, it must be."

The Masters nodded their heads in acceptance of the Force's will. "Now what do we do with young Kenobi?" Mace asked, "Send him to be a farmer? What a waste of his potential. We've all seen him in his classes. He could be an excellent negotiator, or a powerful fighter. We can not just ask him to pack his bags and forget it all for a simple farmer's life."

Again the room was filled with nods. It was true what Master Windu had spoken. Obi-Wan had a bright future in the Order. He would be the ideal Jedi to give to the galaxy, and no Master wanted to see the boy watch the Temple with such sad eyes again. It was too hard the first time.

"So we find him another Master," the sound of Plo Koon's masked voice filled the room, "Surely there is one Knight or Master that would be willing to take on a Padawan?" All sat back in their chairs to go through every possible candidate. The Force wrapped around the room, flowing through each mind as the Masters worked to come up with a solution.

"One possibility, know I do," Yoda said vaguely, "Some coaxing it will take, but only choice left it is." Hopping from his chair and calling upon his staff, Yoda hobbled from the room with not a backwards glance to the puzzled onlookers.

* * *

"Hard to find you are. Question many I did, like your privacy you do," Yoda hobbled over to the rarely used garden of the upper levels of the Temple. He observed the meditating figure thoroughly before continuing forward and whacking him on the thigh with his staff.

"Master, would you be so kind as to tell me why you are interrupting," the man asked with masked annoyance, "I came here for a reason."

Yoda shook his head, "Approve of your tone I do not. Changed since your knighting you have not."

Now the kneeling figure was really annoyed, "What is it you wish of me my Master that you would go through all the trouble of searching for me?"

Yoda eyed him before giving a nod, "Situation put my self and another in. Last hope you are," gesturing for the man to follow, Yoda made his way to the training stalls. He settle on the edge of the rail to gaze down at the lone figure practicing katas in the dim lighting.

Yoda's companion also watched the lone figure, feeling the Force flow freely. He gazed at his former Master, quickly putting the pieces of the old Jedi's puzzle together, "You wish for me to train him, correct?"

"Skilled the boy is. Abandoned by his Master, he was. Guess you could not who it was. When find out, shocked you will be."

Both Masters watched as the boy sat in a meditative pose, feeling the hurt, sadness, and rejection flow through him before being released, "You are putting me on the spot my old Master," the man sighed but knew he would take the boy, "I will take him on the assurance that you and the Council will not interfere. I will train him my way, or not at all."

Yoda sat and watched as the young boy walked out of the stall with his head held high, not a wave of anything but acceptance and calm came from him. When he looked at the man beside him, Yoda considered the deal. It was true that he and the rest of the Council had somewhat censored what he could do with his first Padawan. _And look what happened still_, he thought, _other choice we have not? _"Agree to your terms I and the Council will."

The man nodded, "What was his former Master's name if I may ask?"

"Right it is to know you have. Your former Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, his former Master was."


	3. Introductions

With what felt like a case of déjà vu, Obi-Wan stood in front of the Council awaiting their decision. He already packed his bags the night before when he returned from the training stall for the last time. He was being negative and giving into self-pity, but he couldn't help it. Years of practicing and following the Jedi Code and what did he get in the end. Rejection. He had wanted so badly to be a Jedi, but if this was what the Force wanted of him, who was he to question it?

To say that having the Council staring at him was unnerving would be an understatement. He was strongly fighting the need to squirm and shrink under their gaze. If they were sending him away, why couldn't they just say it and get the whole meeting over with and let him move on with his life. Obi-Wan's gaze landed on Master Yoda, and tried to voice silently his need to know what was to happen to him.

Fortunately Yoda took pity and decided that now was better than later, "Send to the AgriCorps you think we will?"

"Yes Master."

"Mistake that would be. Found, we have, a new Master if agree you do."

"Yes Master," came Obi-Wan's quick reply.

The chamber door opened and Obi-Wan turned to address his new Master. He was shocked to see the identity of the man. A legendary Jedi was going to be his Master. He wondered what he had done to be paired with such a figure. He was dismissed by the rest of the Knights and Masters for years, picked on and teased because he was a little clumsy, sent to the AgriCorp, saved and became a Padawan to Master Jinn only to be ignored and forgotten. What had he done that would impress this Jedi?

"Master Dooku, meet Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," Master Windu's rich dark voice introduced the two that were to be paired as Master and Padawan.

Obi-Wan gave a deep bow towards Dooku, eyes glancing to the right in a sign of respect, "Hello Master Dooku."

He could feel Dooku's eyes evaluating him from his bowed position, probably making notes of what was to be addressed and changed to the long list of things needed to be improved upon, "And to you Padawan Kenobi," Dooku's deep and charismatic voice answered, "If it will please the Council, I would like to take Padawan Kenobi to our new quarters to prepare for this evening."

Yoda nodded in accent, "May the Force be with you."

The pair left the Chamber in silence and didn't speak until the door of their new quarters closed. Obi-Wan was directed to the couch in the commons room, while Dooku headed for the Master bedroom. Obi-Wan looked around noticing it was nicer than the one he was assigned with Master Jinn. Probably because Dooku's a distinguished Master, older and more experienced. He heard the door of the Master bedroom open bringing his attention to his new Master entering the room with a shaver and a good sized box.

"First things first Obi-Wan, we have to sever the bond between you and your former Master," Dooku couldn't hold back the malice when he spoke of his former Padawan. He thought he had heard Yoda wrong the night before. He raised his Padawan, albeit not the way he truly wanted, but well enough that he was sure Qui-Gon would never be this negligent. The poor boy was floundering in the Force and his Master leaves him to search for some ghost. Well if Qui-Gon couldn't see the potential in young Kenobi perhaps it had been a mistake to allow the man to take on other Padawans.

He was not so lost in his thoughts that he missed the bitter, "What bond?" Dooku gave him a look of explanation, so Obi-Wan continued, "The only bond we had was frail and silk thin. He severed it during his mission to Melida/Daan. I didn't even feel it. I guess he wasn't the hero I thought," the last part coming out a whisper more to himself than to anyone.

Dooku nodded his head in understanding and cursed his former Padawan again for what he had put this boy through, "Nothing is ever as it seems young Kenobi. This is a lesson you will have to learn before you can be Knighted, and I will see to it that you do," it was an indirect promise, but one none the less. "Now let us get your hair and braid looking presentable. That is one thing you must learn about me my Padawan. I expect nothing less then your very best and pride in your appearance. You are a reflection of me and my position, and we can not have you running around looking like a mongrel."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan thought that he could handle this. It wasn't different than what he thought of himself. He did something to perfection, and always prided himself on looking well dressed and clean.

"I have been given free reign in training you so if what I do is not what others have done think nothing of it," he waited until Obi-Wan nodded, "Good, I am now going to address the disorder you call hair and explain the contents of the box."

Obi-Wan sat silent and still for half an hour while his new Master shaved his nerf tail off, giving no explanation, and cut his hair short in a military fashion. He felt delicate and agile fingers unweave the loose braid and the snip of the razor again was all he heard. If he had expected to feel his braid being shaved off, he was mistaken. When he looked down he watched with pride and affection at his new braid with the addition of his Master's snow white hair. He held the urge to lunge at the Master because he could already tell that while the older man had been friendly thus far, Dooku wasn't the type to hug. When he looked at the man he got a since that while there might not be hugs, there would be quiet affection and praise.

He watched Dooku lean over and collect the box, placing it in the space between them on the couch, "This will be your uniform. I know traditionally a Padawan wears basic tunics in creams and browns, but you are my apprentice and should wear what I choose until knighted."

Dooku fetched a black wool trimmed, satin stand up collar, six button front, with slanted double besom pocket jacket, straight legged ebony trousers, a silver sleeveless undershirt, a dark chocolate utility belt, matching knee-high boots, and calf-length cape with silver clasp.

"This is what I expect to be worn everyday unless I inform you otherwise," he gave Obi-Wan a stern look, "Is that understood Padawan Kenobi?"

"Yes Master," he whispered, so enthralled with his new wardrobe that he would have said "yes" to anything.

"Splendid. Go hang your things and rest. Tomorrow your training begins."


End file.
